The present invention relates to a cellular phone battery with fluorescent agent indicating illuminator. An ultraviolet ray emitter is disposed on a suitable portion of the battery body. The bipolar electrodes of the ultraviolet ray emitter are controllably electrically connected with the bipolar electrodes of the battery body so as to radiate ultraviolet ray. When using the cellular phone battery, the ultraviolet ray emitter serves to radiate ultraviolet ray for indicating fluorescent agent.
It is known that a cellular phone battery can be repeatedly charged to provide power for the cellular phone. In fact, such battery alternatively can provide power for other portable electrical appliances which is generally powered by mini-type cells. Accordingly, the consumption of the cells can be reduced and this is helpful to environmental protection.
It is known that fluorescent agent is widely applied to various kinds commercial products, especially to the clothes detergent. The fluorescent agent remaining on the clothes or the fluorescent picture printed on articles can be clearly seen by means of the radiation of an ultraviolet lamp. Another example of application of the fluorescent agent is the identification of a true bill from a fake one. The true bill is made of multiple laminated layers of paper sheets in which an internal layer is printed with fluorescent picture or mark. When radiated by an ultraviolet lamp, a fluorescent picture is shown in the bill. A fake bill cannot show such picture. Therefore, an ultraviolet lamp can be used to identify a true bill.
Moreover, the existing cellular phone battery has a shortcoming that the electricity is often no exhausted and is accumulated in the battery as a memory obstacle. This reduces the electricity storage ability of the battery. In order to solve this problem, the battery must be totally discharged prior to charging. The battery itself cannot release the electricity and the remaining electricity must be exhausted by a charger. This is time-consuming and quite inconvenient.